


Best-Left-Forgotten Shelf Full of Wonders

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Genderbending, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per request; a gender swap  of four of the teammates on the Rescue Squad are affected by one of the wacky inventions found in Griffin Rock's science facility labs. Leaving some of the members on the disaster prone island a little less than happy with the temporary side effects after getting affected by the device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Left-Forgotten Shelf Full of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

"So what's this do?" Dani walked alongside Doc. Greene in the City's scientific wear house for decent, but somewhat unpredictable devices left in the Best Left Forgotten as named by the current head Chief of Science Doc. Greene.

"Well, Actually I'm not sure Dani." Doc. Greene took a few steps back and looked over the shelf. There was no information left next to it and when he scanned the device he was given one rather obscure uninformative title. "The Womanizer, well then." 'Sounds like something out of a cheesy sci-fi.' He looked off and shook his head at whatever scientist came up with that hair brained title.

"You're joking," Dani laughed and aimed at Blades.

"HEY YOU WOULDN'T HIT A BOT WITH GLASSES ON NOW WOULD YOU?" Blades jumped back a few yards cowering behind Kade who was many feet too small to hide behind.

"Oh relax not like I'm gonna fire some unknown device on you. Who knows what it'd even do to you." Dani said lowering the the from her hold. Although the device had other plans and unpredictably fired off a ray hitting Kade dead center.

Doc. Green accompanied by Blades, Dani and Heatwave who were present gasped.

Kade laid on his back and scowled, "hey watch it, you trying to get one of us killed". His voice was unpleasantly high, although he really didn't look all too different he just felt.. different and he really wasn't pleased about it. "Oh, no."

"Oh dear." The good doctor watched as Kade got up and stormed over to Dani nabbing the device. "I'm sure it's reversible, let's not do anything brash shall we?"

"Brash? BRASH?!" Kade look liked he could have torn the universe in half with his outrage alone. "Excuse me, but did you just get gender swapped by some stupid gun. Nuh-uh Dani if I have to suffer so do you."

Dani was already sprinting away from Kade as though her very life were on the line. "Let's talk about this!" Now it was her turn to hide this time Choosing Heatwave who seemed to be unmoved by the situation."

"What's the big deal, it's probably reservable anyway. Why don't you relax for once and put that thing down before you break it." 'And get stuck that way… heh. He might be less annoying now … ' Heatwave couldn't have thought more incorrectly if he tried getting hit by the cross fire. If looks could kill, Kade would have been dead three times over already.

Blades burst out laughing at the scene Dani didn't get so lucky either getting hit at the same time with Heatwave. Between himself and the doctor they were the only two unaffected.

Heatwave and Dani shared an unspoken thought between each other and looked over to Kade who looked back over to them and then fired at Blades. "No man...or woman left behind."

"Alright then. Are you children finished now." Doc. Greene's patients were being worn thin, not because he wasn't genuinely amused, if anything he was trying rather hard not to start laughing and get pulled into the situation. Though it also worried him the the effects might not be reversible and the four might actually be stuck that way.

Kade nodded to the doctor and handed the Womanizer Ray gun back to him. "Yeah, we're good."

"We're not going to be stuck this way permanently are we?" Heatwave looked over at Blades who was thoroughly torqued off as well now looking quite as unamused if not maybe more so than he was. "Relax it's not like you weren't already feminine already."

"Oh shut up." Blades hit Heatwave with his elbow and scowled.

Dani avoided Heatwave's ped when he came stepping beside _her_ when he was jabbed in he side and shoved. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Good news," the doctor said to them all after researching the device a bit more on his hand held device.

All four of them waited with bated breath for the doctor, Dani and Heatwave in chiming in with a "Yes" in unison as they grew impatient.

"The effects are temporary, but," Doc Greene added.

"Oh no, why does there always have to be a, but? Buts are never a good thing, what's going to happen, our paint peels off, our optics melt out, andー ー" Blades went on before he was interrupted.

"Oh nothing like that, it'll just take a few hours for the effects to wear off. It's temporary. Apparently that's the reason why it got put in here in the first place. Just try to pass the time. I'm sure there's something playing in the drive-in movie theater why don't you try to kill the time there?" Doc Greene proposed hoping maybe to get the motley crew to leave before he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

The four of them sighed and left back for the base excepting to be very embarrassed when they returned.

"Apparently Doc didn't hear what happened to the drive through." Blades said over the shared comm. line, rather than his voice getting high it got low which he really didn't like. He had the rustiest femme fatale voice he'd probably ever heard. it wasn't unpleasant except for the fact that it was coming out of him.

Heatwave offered _his_ ideas over the line in response to Blades. "If we sneak in quietly we might be able to stay in the bunker without anyone noticing us."

"We could stay in the back yard." Kade's offered advice was shot down by all three over the comm. line and _he_ huffed.

Dani chimed in with her own idea, "why don't we go somewhere else instead like the beach."

"And risk getting seen by someone in town, no way, that's even worse! We're just going to go back home, and pray no one sees us." Kade snapped back at Dani's dreadful idea.

Naturally Boulder, Chase, Cody, and Graham had to come over to welcome the team back. It took a moment for everything to click, but once it had the group was in a riot of laughter. Fits of uncontrollable giggling and snorting among the entire cast.

"Oh that is too rich, I think I need a camera." Graham was already snapping pictures of them on his phone which they knew were backed up else where the second he took them. "This is too good, w-whwat happ-ahaha." Graham couldn't even keep a Straight face.

Cody hadn't even seen Dani yet, "So I have two..sisters now"?

Kade just frowned and stormed away before running into his father who tried very hard not to laugh Keeping a stiff upper lip as he watched his son, now daughter leave in a huff. "Should I even ask?"

Dani finally stepped out and huffed. "When I said I wanted to be like the rest of our team this is not what I had in mind." Not short behind Kade who she followed in stomping off irritated as ever.

Finally it was turn for the two bots to transform and when they did, the laughter only intensified by ten fold. Even Chase who seldom laughed covered his faceplate firmly with both servos hardly able to contain himself as he looked at his teammates and all their glory. "I presume your ... pfft, predicament is ... t-temporary?" Exchanging looks with Boulder it was hardly any wonder why at the end of the day most of the other family members and teammates had swore upper arms from getting elbowed into silence for all their laughter, but it was not a day anyone was going to soon forget.


End file.
